


Friday Night Recreation

by Franzeska



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franzeska/pseuds/Franzeska
Summary: Gavin stumbles across a possible crime behind his favorite dive bar





	1. Chapter 1

Gavin was taking a leak when he heard the noises: a high, thin sound like an animal in pain. It had been a shit day: chewed out by Fowler, bullshit case that was going nowhere, better case that was going to that undeserving drunk. He'd barked his shin on the TV stand before his first coffee of the day and killed his phone in the afternoon, diving after some dumbass junkie too stupid to know when to quit. Worst of all, he hadn't cuffed the little asshole himself. No, the captain's favorite plastic suckup had done the honors while Gavin was still picking himself up. His hip hurt like a bitch where he'd landed on his phone. He was pissed and drunk and fucking busy, and that's why it took him a while to notice the sounds.

Gavin could barely see his hand in front of his face--or on his dick as was currently the case. The back entrances of the businesses were either boarded up or had their security lights intentionally disabled, and somebody'd shot out the nearest streetlight. He'd spotted that on the way into the bar earlier and had a look out of professional interest. It took a lot to break one of those: a real gun and not some pussy-ass peashooter. In this neighborhood, that could mean anything from red ice dealers to bored grade school kids. Gotta love Detroit!

The bar itself was a grimy shithole with no name. Gavin liked it because it was dark, served decent bourbon at bargain prices, and contained neither androids nor Lieutenant Hank fucking Anderson intent on sharing his stupid fucking opinions on bullshit scotch vs. superior, classic American bourbon. Gavin had started coming a few years back when two of those three things were hard to find.

Nowadays, Anderson's little sex toy kept him off the sauce and out of any place that hated plastic, but Gavin was a creature of habit. Same bar, same bourbon, same stagger to the bathroom after a couple of hours. Same assholes locking themselves in there for a quickie. Who did they think they were kidding anyway with that macho act? At least one of them was getting his knees dirty in there! Same pounding on the door in frustration, same alleyway that already smelled like piss. There was even a convenient dumpster to lean against.

The sounds came from beyond it.

He shook off Not-so-little Gavin and zipped up. He wasn't a fucking drunk, unlike some people, but that voice that said _not on duty_ and _not our problem_ went to sleep after the third double. It was Friday. He was entitled to some relaxation.

The pained noise came again.

Gavin padded further down the alley. It opened into a loading dock area. A group of guys stood around a barrel. Nothing new there: Detroit was full of bums standing around trash barrel fires, except it was August, hotter than Satan's taint, and the only thing on fire was the guy pounding away like he was starring in a bad porno. Whoever was stretched over the barrel let out another wail.

The other guys hooted. Mr. pornstar grunted and pulled out. Another of the figures took his place between the guy's legs.

Gaving could see the moment he made contact: the guy on the barrel jolted forward, crying out pitifully. He sounded hoarse, like he'd been screaming for a while. In this neighborhood, nobody was going to come looking. _Well shit._

"Detroit PD," Gavin barked.

The guy in the victim's ass jerked out. He nearly fell over his own legs trying to get his jeans back up. Gavin would have found it funny under other circumstances. Right now, he was more worried about the sudden quiet from the victim and how absolutely gigantic these assholes were turning out to be. They were a bunch of great, big, hairy motherfuckers at least twice Gavin's size, and there were a lot of them.

He brought his service weapon up--fuck Fowler and his rules about off-duty carry. He fired a warning shot. "Hands where I can see them!"

Pornstar #2 got his pants on finally, and made a break for… _Oh, fuck me,_ Gavin thought. They were fucking bikers. In the middle of the city? What kind of retro bullshit was that? A half dozen motorcycles roared to life, and sped away into the darkness. He didn't bother to stop them.

The guy on the barrel had gone eerily still. Gavin eased out of the shadows. The moon shone down on his pale ass. The air smelled like old alleyway and fresh spunk. Gavin couldn't see any blood.

"Hey," he said, coming up cautiously, just out of reach. "You in there?"

Everything looked darker in the moonlight, the color washed out. The victim's hair was some kind of brown, probably. His pants were around his ankles. They'd used his shirt to tie his arms. He had a mole just at the point of his shoulder blade. Gavin stared at it. It was perfectly still. The guy's chest didn't move at all.

Gavin circled around to his front. His first aid certification was out of date, and he still couldn't see any blood.

"You dead or what?" he asked.

The guy still didn't breath, but his head lifted. "Good evening, Detective Reed," said Connor. "To what do I owe this interruption?"


	2. Chapter 2

Gavin rocked back. Oh, fuck no, not that plastic asshole, he thought. This bar was _his_ territory.

"What the fuck is this?"

He--it--raised an eyebrow. "And here I was beginning to trust your investigative capabilities, _Detective_ Reed."

"Yeah, fuck you too."

He played that back in his head, flushed. How did that asshole look so self-assured with his ass hanging out in the middle of a grungy alley? Gavin felt more awkward in his uniform, shoving a badge in some jerkoff's face than this fucker did bent over and spread out.

"I didn't know Anderson let you out to play on your own."

"I attend a number of Jericho planning meetings."

"You…" It took him a second. "You do this _often_."

Connor smirked.

What kind of fucked up… Jesus. "Get your fucking pants on. Anybody could walk by here."

"You, for example."

"Yeah, sue me for being a good samaritan. I thought there was someone in trouble." Gavin sneered. "A _real_ person."

"And now?"

"And now, what?"

"Are you going to help me?"

"The kind of help you need, I can't give." Gavin whirled a finger around his ear. Crazy. Every one of these hunks of plastic was fucking crazy.

"Are you sure about that, Detective Reed?" He looked Gavin up and down, eyes lingering on his crotch. "My analysis shows that your alcohol levels aren't sufficient to impair performance in a normal individual of your age and physical health."

Gavin choked on his response. He'd assumed Connor wanted to be untied--which had to be unnecessary. Gavin had experienced his strength first hand; there was no way a simple shirt should be able to restrain him.

"Are you _nuts?_ "

"You did scare off my sexual partners."

"I thought they were _hurting_ you."

" _I_ thought _you_ enjoyed hurting me, Detective Reed."

Gavin stared. It wasn't like that. He didn't _enjoy_ it, not in the creepy way the android drew out the word. He wasn't some pervert who needed to get himself off beating up his domestic droid. He'd punched Connor because the cheeky little shit was asking for it. He _deserved_ it.

"You're filthy," Gavin choked out. "Even if I were going to stick my dick in plastic, I'm not catching all the shit those guys had."

"Statistically, androids are much cleaner than humans. My mouth is capable of full sterilization between samples." Connor smiled slowly. "Come on, Detective, haven't you always wanted me over a barrel?"

Was that a joke? It was joking now. Jesus.

"Anderson would have my hide."

"Oh, are you _afraid_ of Hank?"

"Fuck you!"

The android raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Hell. He could not seriously be considering this. Gavin circled the barrel. The android's ass looked as human as the rest of him. Inhumanly perfect, maybe, but human textured. His thighs were streaked with spunk. Gavin knelt and parted his cheeks; more spunk trickled from his hole. It looked all right cosmetically, but a real body would have been red from that much fucking. A thin trickle of blue joined the white goop sluggishly sliding out of him. Gavin probed with his fingers.

"I think they broke you. There's some of that blue shit."

Connor moaned. "Let me taste." His voice was high, breathy. Some trick for a thing that didn't breathe.

"Excuse me?"

"I enjoy analyzing the fluids left behind by my sexual partners."

Jesus Christ. "You're _bleeding_."

"Put your fingers inside me. Extract a sample. Transfer it to my mouth."

This evening kept getting trippier. Gavin slipped two fingers inside the android's hole. It was still pretty tight. More blue trickled out as he worked them around. How many guys' spunk was this? There had been a whole crowd in the alley. With a sense of unreality, Gavin stood again. He crooked his fingers to keep as much of the filth as possible, leaned forward over the android's back.

Connor wrapped his lips around Gavin's fingers. His tongue felt human too. Fuck, who thought that was necessary? Did they expect him to be frenching suspects?

"Christ, you really are a slut." Gavin fumbled a condom out of his pocket. The fucker's little light was spinning yellow. "You'd better not be getting cold feet now," Gavin said.

"No… I… Analyzing so many samples at once takes significant processing power."

_For fuck sake._

The android's shirt and pants were out of reach. Gavin wiped his filthy fingers in Connor's hair. His zipper was loud in the silent alley. Gavin rolled the condom on with the other hand: no sense in touching anything important with those fingers.

Connor's ass felt human enough. He was hot inside, maybe from some android bullshit, or maybe from all those dicks. Gavin pushed in all at once.

Connor moaned. His ass clenched around Gavin.

Fuck yeah. Gavin gripped his hips and gave it to him. The barrel creaked. Connor's legs slapped against it as Gavin fucked him.

"Detective," Connor managed to stammer out.

"Yeah?" His dick squelched obscenely through the mess left in Connor's ass.

"Talk."

"Talk?" he said breathlessly. "This isn't romance. I'm going to make you my bitch."

Connor made a noise like a hurt animal or a very turned on human.

God, he was slick. Gavin looked down. There was more blue on his dick. He must have torn the android more.

"More," Connor moaned. "Like that."

"What, you want to hear how you're a bitch?" That blood couldn't be good. Maybe he should...

Connor clenched around him and moaned again.

"Christ, is this how you service Anderson?"

Connor stiffened. "I don't--"

"Aww, he not up to it? A little whore like you needs more dick than that?" He slapped Connor's ass. It had a delicious give like the real thing. "I'm going to ruin your ass. You'll be in fucking repairs for a month."

That got the little bitch moving again. Oh yeah, he liked that.

"You think those bikers were bad? They don't know where you live. Already got your blood all over my dick. Gonna tear you up so bad you flinch every time you see me. A big, bad prototype afraid of a human cop, how about that, Connor?"

Connor gasped. He wriggled like a fish. Gavin had to keep a death grip on his hips to keep him in position.

"Gonna have to teach you a lesson in the precinct bathroom. The records room. I know everywhere you go. I can get to you any time. But you won't tell, will you, Connor?" He purred the name in the android's ear.

Connor jerked against him, uncoordinated.

"You wouldn't want _Anderson_ to know what you get up to, would you?"

Connor made a scared noise. God, that was hot. Gavin could get used to this: having the android under him, _where he belonged._ Connor's chest heaved, one of those fake reactions they'd programmed into him for flavor. He looked like a fucking human, right down to that stupid mole on his shoulder blade. It bounced around as Gavin fucked him. Hard.

"You and me, we're going to make a little deal," Gavin panted. "I won't tell Anderson, and you'll spread any time I want. As often as I want. For _whomever_ I want."

God, he was so close. Gavin dug his nails into that flawless android flesh. It indented but didn't bleed. Of course it didn't. He wanted to mark the perfect little bastard up.

"You hear me?" He slapped his ass again.

"Ah! Yes! Anything!" Connor sounded close too. "Don't tell. I'll do anything."

"Nothing but a little fucktoy. Fucking Cyberlife. This is what their famous prototype is. A fucking Traci."

He slammed into Connor. Connor was crying out, maybe speaking. Gavin couldn't hear a damn thing as his orgasm roared through him.

He pulled out of the shivering android. Connor whimpered, still not quite there. His light spun yellow. Gavin ripped the condom off before he could think about it.

"I'll give you something to analyze," he said, shoving it into Connor's mouth. 

Connor's cock felt human in his hand. He held him down and jerked him off. Two, three, four. Yellow, yellow, red. Connor screamed under him and shot all over his hand.

Gavin sniffed at it and rubbed the android ejaculate between his fingers. It had less of that funk of bad diet and substance abuse than the bikers', but he wouldn't have known it was artificial. Cyberlife was creepy down to the last detail.

"That good for you, baby?" Gavin said with fake sweetness.

Connor shifted. His frantic artificial breathing calmed. When he spoke he was back to the asshole Gavin knew and hated. "You performed to expected parameters," he said.

"Gee, sorry I couldn't live up to all of your past gangbangs."

Connor sat up. He blinked at Gavin in that stupid, bland android way that made Gavin want to punch his face. "This evening is the first time I have had so many sexual partners at one time."

_Excuse me?_ What happened to all those 'Jericho meetings', Gavin wondered. The android had clearly stated… He had, hadn't he? Gavin couldn't remember how he'd phrased it.

"So, what, all those dicks just kind of _happened_ to you? You slipped and fell on a dick on the way to the parking lot? What?"

The idiotic hunk of plastic stared at him. Its LED blinked yellow. "Is that a pop culture reference, Detective? I believe the actual quote is--"

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Gavin threw up his hands. "Everybody in this neighborhood hates plastic. If you didn't come here looking for rough trade, what the fuck _are_ you doing here?"

"Prior to the revolution, there were a number of complaints of property damage in the area. Pre-revolution android assaults currently occupy a legal gray area. I am not able to investigate these officially; however…"

"How was _that_ investigating?" Gavin interrupted.

"Those individuals surrounded me as I was examining the site of one of the reports. Violence would have escalated and resulted in significant property damage, including to myself. This approach allowed me to obtain DNA samples from each of them without revealing my status with the police."

"They could have put a bullet in your head any time."

"Unlikely. Sexual gratification is a powerful motivator for humans. I have noticed that many anti-android individuals still regard intercourse with an android as a viable alternative to finding a human partner, but deactivated androids arouse feelings of revulsion akin to the human taboo against necrophilia."

Gavin made a disgusted noise.

"In any case, the local assaults mostly did not result in permanent shutdown. The damage reported involved blunt force trauma rather than bullet wounds." The android wiped between his legs with the remains of his shirt. "I find it more likely that they would have used a piece of construction debris." He retrieved his jacked from behind a pile of old boards and slipped it on.

"Good evening, Detective Reed."

He walked off down the alley, leaving Gavin gaping after him.

Fucking plastic weirdos and their extrajudicial crusades. If Connor ended up a statistic, it would serve him right! Gavin would lord it over everyone for a month. It was a great idea, in fact. Gavin imagined the android laid out under the creepy fluorescent lights of the storage room they used to store dead plastic parts.

A sudden chill in the alley raised goosebumps on Gavin's arms. He hurried back to the street to call a cab.


End file.
